


Sanity Is Overrated (Especially At Christmas)

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: Kate admires Alexis for going Christmas shopping with Castle all these years and still having her sanity.





	

**Sanity Is Overrated (Especially At Christmas)**

* * *

 

"Castle."

"Beckett.", he retorts back and she rolls her eyes.

"Rick, you're _not_ buying an Agatha Christie book for a four year old.", she says and Castle puts on his best puppy-dog face as he lifts the book up.

"But it's Agatha Christie.", he stretches out the name. When he sees it's not working, he adds, "She'll learn French?"

She arches an eyebrow.

He takes in a breath and puts the book down, "Okay, then.", he says and goes down the aisle, "James Patterson?", he asks hopefully.

"No."

* * *

 

She tried to keep him out of the family games section. Really, she did, but Castle seems to have the nose for mystery as he roams through every game on the shelf until he finds 'Cluedo'.

He rases the game, his eyes filled with joy and hope as he looks over at Kate.

She sighs, "Castle-"

Before she can say anyrhing else he puts the game in the cart and continues going through the store. She rolls her eyes and follows him.

"You're costing me my sanity."

He turn around and kisses her softly, "Sanity is overrated, dear.", he says, smiling, "Especially at Christmas."

( _She lets him buy the game._ )

* * *

 

"I know!", he yells out as they're picking out a Christmas tree, "I'll buy h-"

"You're _not_ buying our daughter a pony, Castle.", she says, not looking away from the trees.

"You know me too well.", he sighs and continues picking a tree, "How about this one?", he asks and she looks at it. The noise of Christmas ornaments breaking fills her ears and she knows they got the right one.

"Perfect.", she smiles and he grabs her hand as they walk to the salesman.

"Speaking of trees,", he starts, "that one kind of looks like a pony."

He never really gives up about anything.

* * *

 

"I admire you.", Kate says as she and Alexis are wrapping up gifts.

Alexis chuckles, "Why?"

Kate pick Johanna up in her lap, "After all these years of Christmas shopping with Rick, you're still pretty sane."

A laugh escapes Alexis' lips, "I have nerves of steel. I think I got them from dad, though."

Kate smiles as Johanna gets tangled in wrapping paper, "Oh, the irony."

* * *

 

( _He still buys her a pony._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2012. Wow, this is old.


End file.
